1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bag holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new bag holding device for holding the mouth of a bag open and attaching to a belt of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bag holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bag holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,022 by Vandewall; U.S. Pat. No. 1,565,118 by Stugard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,428 by Evans et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,546; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,961 by Platzer, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,752 by Griggs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bag holding device. The inventive device includes a open ring with a plurality of spaced apart fastening holes therearound. Inserted into each fastening hole is a plug. An elongate handle outwardly extends from the outer perimeter of the ring. The handle has a resilient flexible portion at which the handle is bendable.
In these respects, the bag holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding the mouth of a bag open and attaching to a belt of a user.